Touch
by Mahogany x Skies
Summary: [ YGO Y x Y ] Yami doesn’t take very lightly to someone touching what’s his.


**Touch**  
By: Mahogany  
One-Shot

Standard disclaimers apply.

_Warnings_: PG-13 Shounen-ai, some language, first season (and slightly psychotic/possessive) Yami, and mild OOC-ness.

_Summary_: YGO - Y x Y Yami doesn't take very lightly to someone touching what's his.

_A.N._: pouts So rather than sleeping like normal people do, I decided to write a drabble. And I failed. So much for 100 words; this one is bordering on 2,000. XD Anyway, the first time it was written, I wasn't too pleased. Now it's edited, and I like it a great deal more. :D In any case, this was written some time ago, but I never really got off of my lazy bum to post it here. (Usually anything I write gets posted on my LJ before it sees this website – a main reason being the fact that the FFNet formatting pisses me off. XD)

* * *

Mou hitori no Yuugi was known for his possessive nature. Every time a hapless soul so much as looked at his possessions, the former pharaoh was on his guard, teeth clenched and growling. It mattered not who said fool was, so long as they were staring, he was just as willing to have their eyes gouged out and fed to the nearest vicious beast. And touch? God forbid someone actually _touch_ what was his.

And it was with this knowledge that Yuugi Mutou warily approached his Yami in the darkness of their shared room one late afternoon.

A tentative smile pasted on his lips, the boy approached his other self, carefully side-stepping the puzzle pieces strewn across the carpeted room. Upon hearing the light footsteps of his charge, Yami looked up from his current entertainment, broadly grinning. "Oh, Aibou, you're finally home! How was your excursion?"

Yuugi nodded, gaze nervously drawn to the floor. "It was…um… nice. A change. A nice change." He almost winced at how his voice had sounded little more than a soft squeak.

Sensing the discomfort in his stance, Yami instantly cast the puzzle piece in his hand aside, frowning. "Aibou, is something wrong?"

The boy wrung his hands in response, gaze still shyly averted. Finding the courage to approach his Yami was one matter; _broaching _the problem was an entirely different playing field. And so far, he was standing in the left field with nothing short of fleeting valor.

Shit.

"I…um…"

"Did something happen?" the older boy pressed, standing from his spot on the floor. Truth be told, Yuugi preferred him there as far from him as possible before he began his ill-prepared confession. Actually, the moment he had gathered enough of his wits to even approach the spirit, he had jumped right into the room. …This, of course, meant that he had nothing prepared. The fact that Yami's eyes were so obviously burning into his smaller frame did little to quench his nerves, nor help with his articulation.

So he flinched, watching as Yami took several steps towards him. In a futile attempt to ward off the impending confession – during which he could see many, many unpleasantly heated stares –, he stuttered meekly, "I… The trip, that is… it was… I…"

The boy's nervous mumblings did nothing more than to fuel the sense of urgency in the former pharaoh, however, who felt his lips tighten with each whispered word. "Aibou," he prompted gently, reaching forward and placing it on the blonde's cheek. His eyes narrowed to slits when Yuugi visibly cringed.

Yuugi did not cringe when touched.

Especially not by him.

And Yami had made it a point to do a great amount of touching prior to Yuugi's departure on his trip.

"I… There is…something I think… you should know," Yuugi murmured, craning his head to glance at the half-complete puzzle resting on the floor. _Anywhere but at Yami_, his mind whispered, _anywhere but at his eyes_.

And, _Ra_, were Yami's eyes burning in a slow-consuming anger.

This certain scrutinized look, however, eventually led to the realization of a certain mark on Yuugi's neck. One that hadn't been before. One that shouldn't have been there. One that _he_ hadn't put there.

Hell hath no fury like mou hitori no Yuugi scorned.

"Aibou," he began, expression darkening as he traced a finger on a marred portion of the boy's neck, "what is this?"

The question was rhetorical, of course. After all, Yami knew everything about Yuugi; such as the way the younger male moaned softly when lips were pressed to his navel, the way the younger male arched when his hands dipped to lower regions, and most certainly the way the younger male mewled deliciously when his collarbone was licked.

Yami was damn sure that mark wasn't his.

Yuugi gave a nervous laugh, a hand reaching up to cover the mark. Yami, however, refused the action and with his other hand, captured the shorter boy's wrist. Feeling the dark gaze resting on him, Yuugi looked up and felt himself stiffen.

"Aibou, who did this?" Yami growled, the ends of his lips set in a scowl. "Who _touched _you?"

"Um, well you see," Yuugi began sheepishly, "there was this part of the trip where we went camping for the night. Otogi sort of lost his bag when we were hiking up the trail, so he had to share a tent with someone."

The grip on his wrist strengthened, and he almost yelped in surprise. "Namely you?" his darker half suggested sardonically, crimson eyes taking on a darker hue.

And if Yuugi wasn't scared shitless for his friend's life, he would've thought the look rather sexy.

"N-No… You see, he was going to share a tent with Honda, but…um…" the boy trailed off, cheeks staining red in the barely lit room. "I think… I think he made a mistake when he entered mine and, um…" Quickly, he added in a slur of words, "It was an accident. Iknowhedidn'tmeantotouchme!"

Yuugi didn't need to look at his Yami to sense the fury in his blood red eyes. "And what type of mistake would he need to make in order to _touch _you," he ground out, "enough to leave _this_?" The same finger that had previously trailed a path down his neck now jabbed roughly at the same spot.

This time, Yuugi let out a small yelp at the rough treatment. "Yami…"

But the former pharaoh paid little heed to the plea, choosing, instead, to lean forward and scrutinize the mark. What he saw made the frown deepen, jaw clenched to the point that his light could've sworn he heard a low grating noise. "Teeth mark, Aibou. _Teeth mark_. That friend of yours was chewing on you like you were some _treat_," Yami snarled.

Yuugi had never believed in the Egyptian gods, but, Ra, was he starting to pray to each and everyone that he could remember.

"Y-Yami! H-He was not!" he whimpered, breath hitched. Fruitlessly, he squirmed under the close contact. Agitated by this, Yami strengthened his already steel grip on the boy, forcing him to remain still.

"Where else did he touch you?" The words were posed as a question, but Yami's tone alone was enough to imply that it was a demand.

"Yami, I… he didn't," he replied, cringing at the waver in his voice.

"Don't lie, Aibou," Yami said softly, voice a pained, low warning.

Shame flashed across Yuugi's face, and he looked up at his Yami's still furious eyes. "He… He didn't mean to, Yami. Please don't be angry."

"What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything!"

"Then why do you hesitate?"

"I didn't… I don't want you to worry," he murmured finally. It was true, really, for whenever Yami worried for his Aibou's safety, heads rolled. And rolled. And rolled. Usually into the Shadow Realm. "Please don't be angry with me; I didn't want to keep it from you."

For a moment, Yami's eyes softened. "Aibou…" Slowly, he relaxed his hold and caught the boy in an embrace. "You understand, don't you, Aibou? I don't… I don't like it when someone else touches you."

Yuugi nodded mutely, letting the tension ease from his body as Yami nuzzled his neck. He let out a small sigh when the pharaoh's hands slowly tightened once more.

"I can't stand the thought of someone else doing this," the Egyptian said, pressing a small kiss to the base of Yuugi's neck. "Not to you. Not like that. Not in anyway." Slowly, Yami eased his hand up the boy's shirt, leaving feather soft touches in his wake.

Yuugi let out a soft noise of appreciation. "I know," he sighed, inadvertently leaning into the touch, "I know."

"And you know then," Yami's expression hardened, "that I can't let his mark stay on you."

He blinked. "Y-Yami?"

"It is an insult. A transgression against me - against the Pharaoh of Egypt. I cannot let this stand."

"But-"

"You know it is in my character. You know who I am. You know I am protective… possessive… jealous… You know I don't like to share what's mine. And, you, Aibou," his eyes darkened, hands splaying across Yuugi's abdomen suggestively, "are most definitely mine."

Yuugi let out a wavering breath, stunned into silence by his soul partner's strong conviction. A part of him rose up in annoyance, greatly bothered by the treatment. After all, their relationship was built on partnership – not 'I'm yours' and 'he's mine' statements. However, another part of him, a primal, near wanton part of his subconscious silently urged on, silently desiring to be thoroughly owned.

With little resistance, Yami eased the shorter form onto the bed. Eyes wide, Yuugi scooted backwards, uneasily cornered on the bed by the former pharaoh.

"That Otogi, the fool. Has you kissed you, darling Aibou?" he asked, voice barely above a husky whisper. "Surely, if he has done so, I cannot be outdone by a fool." Inching forward, he pressed a tender kiss on Yuugi's forehead. The smaller boy's eyelashes fluttered shut, and he emitted a low whimper.

"Oh? No? Not that?" Yami pushed forward, nuzzling their noses together. "He was rough, and demanding, wasn't he? And these teeth mark. How vicious. Tell me what he has done. Show me. Surely, you would prefer _my _mark on your skin, correct, Aibou?" But before his young charge could answer, he had already captured the other's lips in a gentle kiss.

The younger boy pawed at his arm in response. "Ngh."

Amused, the former pharaoh complied to Yuugi's request, deepening the kiss as one hand tangled in soft blonde hair while the other tugged at tight leather pants.

He sighed into the kiss, releasing Yuugi from the tangle of lips when the other began squirming. "Y-Yami…"

"Yes, Aibou?"

The flushed wielder of the millennium puzzle gazed up at his soul mate timidly. He wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to think of such a thought, but, peering up into his other half's eyes, Yuugi wished nothing more than to bare the rest of the story to the male. If a mere visual earned him a kiss, what would the story itself entail?

"I… Um… Otogi, he…"

At the mention of the duelist's name, Yami felt his mood darken and righted his resolve. "Tell me what he has done."

…or maybe not.

"He honestly hasn't done anything besides…what you see on me now," Yuugi stammered.

An eyebrow arched elegantly in response. "What I see now? There is much more that I have not seen of you, Aibou. And what of his actions? Did he do this to you?" The once lethal hiss softened into a purr. "Did he pin you to the ground like this?" He inched closer. Cautiously, Yuugi nodded once, throat constricting when the pharaoh's arms lowered and harshly pressed their bodies together. "And this? He did this, correct?"

"Y-Yes," Yuugi whimpered, biting down on his lips. "Y-Yami, why are you…?"

"Why am I doing this?" He let out a short bark of laughter. "Because, Aibou. Because he shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't have touched your bodies together. Shouldn't have pressed his lips to your neck. Shouldn't have done all the things only I can do to you." Yuugi shuddered, feeling his darker half's feverishly warm breath on his neck. "Shall we re-enact what he has done to you, Aibou?" Suddenly, Yuugi squeaked, feeling his shirt rise. "…And perhaps more…?"

"Y-Yami!"

"Oh? He didn't do this?"

Eyes wide, Yuugi shook his head vigorously. "N-No, Yami… He… He didn't do that."

"Or this?" The hand traveled higher, reveling in the soft expanse of skin. Yuugi swallowed thickly, fingers clenching when warm hands angled downwards, reverently stroking.

Dimly, he recognized the sound of his zipper as it slid lower. Of their own volition, his eyes slid shut. It was easier to focus that way. Yes, much easier. Easier, as well, to ignore the hand so teasingly trailing over his length through the discomfort of his pants.

Pants, that, to his surprise, were quickly pooling by his knees.

"Ngh, n-no…"

"Good. He wouldn't live another day if he touched you…" Yami trailed off enticingly, "…_here_." And suddenly, Yuugi found himself stripped of all coherency.

"Y-Yami," he mewled, breath hitched and back arched.

"No, Aibou? He did not," fingers prodded and pressed forward gently, "do this?"

_Oh Ra. Oh Ra. What was his Yami doing?_ _He could hardly breathe, his own skin feeling feverishly warm._

"Ngh."

Yami clicked his tongue, hand still languorously splayed beneath Yuugi's pants. "So what is it that he has done? He has touched you, but in what way? Not as friends. Maybe as lovers? He would forfeit his life for that," he growled. "And why is it that you keep quiet, my little Aibou?"

The hands had stilled.

Stilled.

_Why had they stilled_?

Yuugi gazed up at Yami, eyes half-lidded and masked in desire. "I keep quiet because… right now, I-I cannot remember, Yami. Hazy, it's all hazy."

Yami scoffed, digits toying lightly with his charge's arousal. "How can a touch be forgettable? How can a memory be hazy?" Again, it was a rather derisive sentiment coming from a man who had forgotten his own past for near 3,000 years, but Yami chose to ignore it. He had other pressing matters. Such as his hand. Which was pressing and teasing and coaxing another strangled noise from Yuugi's parted lips. He purred.

"I-It was d-dark that night." With that admission, Yuugi heard a low growl. Slowly, he felt a small smile slide across his lips. The hands had stopped in their near lethargic motion, but at least he knew why.

Almost coquettishly, he suggested, "But…Maybe…Maybe you should remind me some more? It would help. You know how forgetful I am. Never with you, though."

Thoughtfully, Yami licked his lips.

"Yami?" A hand gently reached up and grasped his hand. _Mmm_, the hand was warm. Just like other aspects of the male. He shifted. He felt it odd of his character, but the older boy's over-protective behavior had called forth an answering desire to _be_ cared for and looked after from him. "Yami, will you…" The blush flared to life, and he bit down harshly on his lip to stop from _begging _the former spirit.

It must have been what he at earlier because he normally would not have felt so incredibly _needing_. His hands clenched by his side.

But suddenly, his Yami stood, drawing a confused blink from Yuugi. Far from eloquent in his frazzled state, the teen uttered a confused, "W-Wha-?"

Another smirk slipped over Yami's lips, and he turned to regard the boy sprawled on the bed with a casually seductive sweep of his eyes. "If I am to remind you, to whom you belong, then I believe the door should be locked, Aibou."

Inadvertently, Yuugi felt a short burst of a giggle rise in his throat. Perhaps his Yami being so possessive wasn't that bad, after all.

Yami's eyes flashed.

They'd worry about Otogi later.

**- End. -**

* * *

_A.N._: Erm… yeah. Somewhat rushed, but a definitely better version of what I had previously written. :D Reviews and constructive criticism is definitely appreciated. 


End file.
